Measuring the quantitative concentration of mobile ions in a liquid sample may be accomplished by chromatographic or spectroscopic methods such as, for instance HPLC (High-performance or high pressure liquid chromatography), AAS (Atomic absorption spectroscopy) or ICP-MS (Inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry). Further approaches with electric response signals are available, for example ISFET (Ion sensitive field effect transistors) or derivatives thereof. Each approach has advantages in terms of ease of use and sensitivity, enabling the measurement of mobile ion down to a magnitude of ppm or even lower. These methods require large and expensive apparatus and specially trained staff.
In the health care industry testing of human blood samples is often carried out. As one example, a blood sample may be tested for the presence of K+(potassium ions), which may be carried out using one or more of the above-described techniques. Such techniques may require a relatively long amount of time and/or substantial cost to perform.
For modelling and calibration of semiconductor devices, which are configured to measure physiological or chemical sample characteristics such as concentration and composition of ion solution samples, a thorough understanding of drift and diffusion behavior of mobile ions in dielectrics is desirable.